Sam the Stray Tabby
by darkstarkat
Summary: Parker finds a stray tabby in the free zone one night on patrol.  She's scared and new to being feline, so she turns to the first kind tomcat she's ever met in her life. OCxParker  Lemons?I think so ;3
1. A Chase and a Chance

Disclaimer: I only own the character of Sam, all else belongs to Rachel Vincent.

Parker had been carrying Sam for a few miles. By the time he finally got her to give in, they had been running for 12 hours. She submitted to him because she didn't have anything left in her body to give. Normally the stray toms couldn't keep up with her, but this tom was in better shape than any she'd come across before. Sam grimly acknowledged that he could do whatever he wanted to her. Against this cat, she was defenseless, but she hoped initiating would make him less inclined to hurt her. She planned on seducing him after he finally stopped carrying her.

"Where are we going?" she whispered against his chest.

"Somewhere safe. I'll protect you now."

They finally came to a dense part of the forest with big hollow logs laying dead on the ground. Parker set her on her feet but held her close just in case her legs gave out. They were both naked, and the intimate contact made his blood buzz. Setting those thoughts aside, he reached into a log and pulled out the small emergency kit. It had a couple sets of clothes, about a day's worth of food, and a prepaid cellphone.

"Here, Kitten, put these on. You're freezing, and it's only going to get colder tonight while we wait." Parker gave her a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of men's jeans. "I know they'll be a little big, but I don't think you have enough energy to shift. Try if you want though, Kitten." He smiled at her with soft, kind eyes. Her heart raced thinking about what kind of cat he might really be. How could he smile at her like that unless he was actually kind or really crazy. She didn't want to think about it anymore and turned away from him.

"I know you probably won't believe me, but you are safe with me. I can't imagine what you've been through out in the free-zone alone..." he stopped and his words hung between them in the air. She heard the rustle of cloth as Parker put on his pants.

Sam swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to face him. "My name is Sam." she said. He smiled at her again, and said, "Mine is Parker. Don't worry Sam. Everything will be all right now. Hang on, I've got to call my alpha. He'll know what we should do." he turned away and walked off. Sam stood there holding the over-sized clothes and started to cry. She put the pants on, but they wouldn't stay up. She stepped out of them and wrapped the shirt around her. It was long and covered her all the way down to the middle of her thighs. It wouldn't be enough to protect her from the cold though. Her eyes drifted to the food.  
~_He did say I could have what I wanted..._~

Sam ate everything in the pack so fast. She hadn't had real food since before she was turned. There was smoked deer jerky and granola bars with dried fruit. It was delicious, but everything was gone before she realized it, even all the water. There wasn't anything left for Parker. She hoped he meant what he'd said otherwise... She wouldn't let herself think about that. Out here, there weren't even other strays to challenge him for her.

He came back to her and put on the other shirt from his pack. He went for the food, and chuckled when he saw it was gone. "Poor kitten," he said. "I guess you were hungrier than I thought." He smiled. "I could go catch us something else, but I won't leave you alone again. Do you think you have enough strength now to change and hunt with me? Maybe we could get a deer, well at least a rabbit." He looked at her with those kind eyes again, and Sam broke down. Tears ran down her cheeks unchecked. She started shaking and slumped forward to the ground. Parker was startled by her reaction. He knelt and pulled her against his chest. She hesitated briefly and then clung to him like a life-preserver. Her sobs racked against him. After a couple minutes, she calmed down and looked at him with sad, deep green eyes. Sam backed away from him.

She absorbed his battle scars. There was a nasty one down his belly, three deep claw marks, like someone, or something, had tried to gut him. Small scars decorated his chest, and there was even a thin one on his neck. She traced the deep lines down his stomach, and she heard his breath catch. Taking him in, she finally felt confidence in his claims of her safety.

"I've followed you deep into the free-zone. We need to lie low until my partner, Owen, can come get us. He'll be here in the morning, so we should get some food and settle in for the night." He was dead tired but determined to keep the tabby with him. He smiled kindly at her. "You could sit with me and stay warmer if you want." She slunk over and snuggled into his lap. He was like a furnace, and she couldn't get enough of his body heat. Parker wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin against her shoulder. "What were you doing out here alone?" he asked. She smelled earthy, and her hair was soft despite some tangles.

"The first time I was attacked by a tomcat was when I was turned. He abandoned me out here because he didn't think I would make it. Just gave me up for dead. He was..." Sam stopped, bombarded by painful memories. She had been a normal human before Frederick attacked her.

Parker's grip tightened around his charge. "You don't have to worry about him anymore, Kitten." The memories fled, and Sam was left in the arms of a different kind of tomcat. He wasn't trying to overpower her and force himself inside her. With him, she felt human again, and all she'd been through felt like more than she could handle. Sam turned and held his gaze. Her hands gently touched his face. The stubble on his chin tickled her palm, and she grinned.

His breathing was shallow and controlled. Parker stayed very still and let the tabby explore his body. Her touch was feather-light. He couldn't help getting aroused. She kissed the scars on his neck and chest, slowly making her way south. He grunted when her tongue snaked out at the end of his stomach scars. It was like she was trying to erase the marks where Miguel had tried to kill him.

"Kitten?" His voice was husky, and his eyes were closed. "Why are you doing that?"

"Don't you like it?" she said. Her fingers slipped beneath his waistband, and he snapped out of his trance from her touch. "Stop, Kitten."

"Oh, you don't mean that," she murmured. Her whole hand was in his pants now. Her fingertips brushed lightly against his engorged manhood. "I can tell, Parker. Let me thank you for the food."

"Kitten..." Parker's body jerked when her small, soft fingers wrapped around him. He felt her other hand undo his pants and pull down his zipper. He caught her chin with his palm. "Please don't do this." His eyes burned with passion. He wanted to sink himself deep inside of her. He wanted to let her body cradle him, but he knew it was wrong under these circumstances. She thought she had to pay him for the food with her flesh. The thought made him ill. Her face started to fall. He quickly said, "Trust me, I want you. I just can't let you think you have to pay me for your food with your flesh. It's not like that with me or my Pride. It'll never be like that for you again. I just wanted you to not be hungry." His body continued to betray him, and it quivered when she stroked his shaft. He moaned and closed his eyes again.

"I..."

"Is it okay if I want to? Will you teach me what it's like to be with a man, instead of a monster?" Sam asked him quickly before she lost her nerve. Those eyes grilled him, burned into him with ferocity. "Please?"

Parker's heart was racing. Before he could think about it, her shirt was off and his pants were down. He let her push the fabric off his shoulders. It pooled behind him. He loomed over her a little differently now. He wasn't wasting time anymore. His mouth descended on hers, and he kissed her like he hadn't kissed anyone in years. His tongue explored her, conquered her, and she gave into him profoundly. She granted him access anywhere he tried to go. Sam laid out on the ground with her thighs spread apart for him, so he could taste her. She whimpered and trembled underneath him. He meticulously explored her body, trying to show her how good a man could make her feel. Based on her moaning, he knew he was doing a good job.

His lips kissed up her stomach, between her breasts, and settled at her neck. He lapped her skin with the barbs on his tongue. He felt positively feral causing a partial shift of his eyes and tongue. Her breath caught when she saw his golden cat-eyes. They were dilated, looking at her like she was his prey. He huffed by her ear and tried to drown himself in her scent. He rubbed his cheek against hers, and she rubbed him back. "That's it big boy. Claim me."

Parker's hand gently touched the folds at her core. His fingers dipped inside her and rubbed her nub. Quivering, she begged him to go inside. "Please, I want you inside me." He couldn't hold back anymore and plunged himself deep within her. He let out a shuddering breath. "Oh, Kitten" They rocked together, and Parker buried himself up to the hilt a few minutes later. Sam wouldn't let him out. She wrapped her legs around him and held him tightly. "Mark me, Parker. I want every stray out here to know I belong to you." She sealed the deal by biting him along his neck a few times. Parker couldn't help himself captured and surrounded by her, and his seed spilled inside Sam. They didn't have any protection, but neither of them cared at that moment.

Sam was panting and holding Parker for dear life. He had been better to her than she ever would have hoped. His arms were secured around her, and she gingerly rubbed her cheek against his. Cat for claim me, she had learned from the strays who had owned her before. He reciprocated, and she breathed in his musky scent.

"Thank you," she said barely loud enough for him to hear her.

Parker pulled out of her gently, and she slept on his chest.


	2. Flash of Silver

**Chapter 2**

Sam heard rustling and crunching leaves coming from the path she and Parker had taken into the clearing. She rose quietly and hid herself inside one of the hollow logs. She took off the shirt Parker gave her and began to shift. Her body was tired and weak, but she willed it on until she heard and felt her joints popping and realigning themselves into her feline body. She shook her head and as a silver and black fur erupted down her flesh. About 30 seconds after she started shifting, her claws extended and a beautiful silver leopard crouched behind the cover of a dead tree. Sam panted heavily. She really hadn't had the energy to shift, which was why Parker was out hunting alone. The past couple of days had been particularly hard on her what with Parker chasing her for half a day after she had just killed another stray tomcat who thought he could control her. She let her belly rest against the ground, and she waited.

In this form she could smell the intruder. Her bottle-brush tail was rigidly pointed out behind her. Sam waited in silence for the new tomcat. His scent was alarmingly similar to Parker's, and she worried that it might be because he was covered in Parker's blood. He had left to go catch something for her because his partner was taking longer to arrive than expected. They both thought it was safe for her to stay hidden near the clearing. She just hoped they hadn't been wrong. He was taking longer than she would think it would take to catch something small like a rabbit.

"Parker?" the new tom called. "Parker, it's Owen. Where are you?"

~_Owen! That's the name of Parker's partner._~

Sam stood, stepped out from behind her log cover, and brushed the ground with her tail. The rustling leaves caught the tomcat's attention. He turned quickly to find a silver leopard watching him closely and baring its fangs. He realized the stray was the tabby, and her markings were exactly as striking as Parker had told him. He still had a hard time wrapping his mind around a female stray. Owen was a little flabbergasted being face to face with her, sort of. She was slightly on the alert and had been growling softly at him. He wasn't too worried about her being a threat. She couldn't have been more than 90 pounds soaking wet. He was relieved and disgusted at the thought. Even Manx was 110 pounds as a cat, and she was part of the South American gene pool. Those cats were smaller than the North American cats, and this cat had to be part of the Arctic genes. She should have been another 40 pounds or so heavier. Her body was rail thin. Even through her thick fur, Owen could see the sharp indents from her ribs.

Sam didn't like the new tom sizing her up. She growled a little louder.

"There's no need for that, Sam. My name is Owen. I hope Parker told you about me. We're partners. I came out here to give you both food and clothes, and I'm going to take you back to our Pride, to safety." Owen spoke in a low, calming voice. He knelt down and reached his hand out to her, trying to let her get a whiff of his scent. He was hoping she'd be able to tell he and Parker were a part of the same Pride.

Sam crept forward. She stopped growling but didn't put away her fangs. She didn't want the tom to get the wrong idea. She tapped his hand with her nose and quickly backed away. He had an undertone that reminded her of Parker. She was still wary though and decided it would be better to wait for Parker to come back before allowing this male to get any closer to her. At least she had the advantage of being in cat form if he decided to chase her. By the time he had his fur on, she'd be long gone.

"It's okay, Sam. I'll just sit here and wait for Parker to get back. Everything is going to be okay, sweetheart." Owen said with a kind smile and sad eyes. He couldn't blame the tabby for her wariness of him, but he still wanted to comfort her. Neither he nor Parker knew exactly what she had been through, except that some crazy Northern cat had kidnapped her, infected her, and then left her out in free territory to die. It made him furious. He hoped that the tomcat was still alive somewhere and that they would be able to find him. Sam deserved some justice for what he had done to her.

Just then Parker walked through the clearing carrying two small rabbits. Sam started purring and trotted over to him. He laid the hares at her feet and went to greet Owen. Sam didn't waste anytime eating his catch even as she watched Parker with Owen. He seemed relaxed and happy to see the male, so she decided he must not have been lying about knowing Parker. He padded over to Sam and nipped at her tail. She turn quickly to face him, and he caught her with his nose right at hers. He gently licked some of the blood off of her muzzle and motioned to his clothes. He rubbed her cheek with his own and picked up the bundle between his teeth. Sam watched his tail bob up and down with his long, even stride. She finished her last rabbit and went to pick up the pile of clothes Owen had laid out for her on her log. She followed Parker out into thicker cover and began to shift back.

It took Sam about ten minutes to become human again, and the effort left her heaving on the ground. She really needed to rest and refuel before anything else happened.


	3. A Nightmare Begins

Disclaimer: I only own Sam, all else belongs to Rachel Vincent

Note: _Sam's Flashback Dream_

Sam was stumbling back to camp, her chest heaving from trying to breathe. Shifting twice so close together had been really hard on her. Parker heard her struggling and went to help her. He gently lifted her off the ground and cradled her to his chest. She felt even lighter than when he had carried her the day before. Sam tucked her chin underneath his and closed her eyes. Owen thought she had passed out, and gravely looked at Parker.

"We need to get her some food, sooner rather than later. Let's hurry to my truck. It's not far from here at all." The men started walking back down a deer trail in the direction towards the road. "Hey man," Owen said, "Can I ask you a question?" Parker nodded. "She smells like you marked her."

"I did. She..." he stopped. "Look, Owen, I know that the whole situation is already complicated, but when she kissed me... I haven't had another woman make me feel like that in a long time. Even when you look at her, I feel this overwhelming desire to protect her, to chase you away from her. You're like a brother to me!" Parker looked frustrated for sure, but Owen thought his old friend might be a little scared too. It wasn't a good idea for him to be in love with the tabby. She didn't have any territory, and Owen was sure that there would be lots of other cats that wanted to meet her and "study" her. Calvin Malone immediately popped into mind because of his reaction to the Southeastern Pride currently having 3 tabbies. Owen chuckled to himself and hoped he could see the bastard's face when he found out they now had four. In afterthought, it might be better that he never learns about how they got Sam. He might get his men to create stray tabbies, and it made him think about when Faythe had been captured by a tabby trafficking ring. Malone wasn't above cheating to gain power, and forcing girls like Sam into producing more cats wouldn't be the worst thing he'd done. Owen shuddered. Parker raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

Sam twitched in Parker's arms in the midst of a memory haunting her with bad dreams.

~~~_Sam's Dream~~~_

_Sam was walking back from class. She was having a tough week in Chemistry. The lab for that week was so confusing, and she was irritated at the idea of trying to find time to go to the tutoring center across campus. She did cheer up when she thought about the cute new lab assistant. He had just been setting up when Sam showed up for class that afternoon. He had golden blond hair and ice blue eyes. All the girls in her group giggled when he talked to them. He had a funny accent that Sam had trouble placing. It was reminiscent of Russian but also of French. Regardless, the guy was hot, and Sam wouldn't complain one bit about having some eye-candy in her least favorite class._

_ The lab let out at 6pm, and she was walking back to her dorm. There were footsteps on the pavement behind her, but that was normal. On a campus with almost 30 thousand people, there was rarely a time when she was alone on the sidewalk or anywhere else. The air was crisp, and Sam took a deep breath. The smell of wet leaf litter on the ground and the leftover humidity from the rain that afternoon mixed well. Fall was her favorite season. Bright red and golden yellow leaves were haphazardly strewn across the sidewalk._

_ She felt an arm go around her body and a large gloved hand covered her mouth. She struggled to breathe, and a sharp chemical smell her like a ton of bricks. Her knees felt weak, and she saw her new chem lab assistant's face right before she closed her eyes and lost consciousness._

Sam woke up with a fright. She was in a van and could smell two toms with her. At first her panic overran her nose, but she breathed in again. Parker's scent registered in her mind. Parker had taken the time to lay her out in the backseat and put a pillow underneath her head. There was a waded blanket near her feet. Sam had kicked it off in the throws of her nightmare.

"Parker?" she called.

"Yeah?" he answered. He turned to look at her from the front seat. He looked worried, and Sam felt terrible for putting that look back on his face yet again.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure thing, Kitten. Let's move to the middle row."

Parker unbuckled his seat belt and climbed over the arm rest gracefully. He then helped Sam move to the seat next to him before he pulled on the back of the row, transforming the two seats into three. Sam covered up with the blanket and laid back down on Parker's thigh. She hoped that keeping him close to her would keep away the nightmares. Frederick had stolen enough of her life already. His memory didn't need to steal her sleep too.

Slowly Sam relaxed again getting used to the momentum of the van. Parker ran his fingers through her long hair in a slow, steady manner.

"You know," Sam said,"I liked being petted before I became a cat. Maybe it was destiny." She giggled, and succumbed to the lullaby of the moving van and Parker's soft touch.

_~~~ Sam's 2nd Dream~~~_

_Blinking her eyes, Sam tried to look around, but her vision failed her. There were spots floating and jerking around in her field of vision. She attempted to sit up, but immediately reconsidered caused by a fierce wave of nausea. The room started to spin, so she put her head back on solid ground and closed her eyes._

_ As luck would have it, her back was to the only door in the dark room, so when two men's voices entered the room, she stayed very still and very quiet. They never did notice she was awake, and the things they talked about scared Sam, shaking her very soul. _

_ "So when are you going to deal with this one? She's been here for a couple days." The first voice was male and had an Northeastern accent, similar to one of Sam's cousins from Michigan. The other voice grunted._

_ "No use in infecting her if she can't survive a little Chloroform." The second voice was much harder to understand. It almost sounded French. "You will be punished for almost killing her. I just haven't had the time to bother with you yet. I can't believe you would fuck up something so important! She is our best shot at proving human women can become infected and survive transformations. I am tired of feeding these wastes down here that serve no other purpose but to please you and your men. There are plenty of other human women out there. Those males hardly flinch when one is taken."_

_ Whimpers came from around the room. Sam didn't think they would be allowed to live for long once the French guy got a hold of them. She was scared for what she assumed must have been other women in similar cages to her own and wished she had been able to get a good look around before those goons came in, but even the idea of moving made her a little more queasy._

_ Eventually, boot heels clicked against the concrete floors, and the two men left. She rolled to her side and took in the room. Against the opposite wall was a young woman. She was dirty and naked. Bones jutted out all over her body including her ribs and cheeks. She looked starved and broken. She didn't react to Sam or the cold or anything else._

_ Sam saw three other cages around her, each one had another broken girl in it. She couldn't tell how old..._

Please review :) Updates coming soon_  
_


End file.
